Automotive vehicles include a vehicle body defining an interior compartment, such as a passenger compartment or a cargo compartment. Closures such as doors are selectively movable between open and closed positions to permit or obstruct access to the interior compartment. A latch is typically employed to maintain the closure in its closed position. To open the closure, a vehicle user must pull on a handle to release the latch and manually move the closure to the open position. Some closures are connected to the vehicle body by a check link assembly. The check link assembly establishes a check or stop position between the closed position and the open position and is designed to require additional force to move the door beyond the stop position. The closure is only partially open at the stop position.